


Pulled Under

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, Harry and Tim are cousins, Harry is a Tease, M/M, Other, Past Harry/Ginny - Freeform, batfam, bruce is a helpless flirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: Dear Mr. Potter,We regret to inform you of the passing of your cousins the late Mr. and Mrs. Drake of Gotham city. As their son’s only living relative he is to be placed in your custody. Timothy Jackson Drake has a sizable inheritance that he will be unable to access until he turns twenty-one. As his soon to be guardian you will be needed to come get him by July 4th. He is thirteen and will be sent into the Gotham Orphanage until you arrive.Harry stared at the letter before tossing it on the table. He’d asked for a full inquiry of his vaults status and this letter was found. He was appalled at how this was hidden from him along with many other things. He had family other than the Dursleys and the boy probably thought he had abandoned him. It had been three years since he lost his parents. He would be sixteen almost seventeen now.Taking a deep breath he sat about writing a letter to the boy. If anything he wanted to apologize for not being there and try to explain if the boy allowed it so. He only hoped the boy had found a loving family. Hoped the boy was safe. Hoped he was happy. Finishing the letter he went to the owlery and sent it off with an owl. Now to wait.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 100
Kudos: 480





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or DC characters. I make no profit this is just for enjoyment. I have been writing this for over three years and have finally gotten it to where I want it.

_ Dear Mr. Potter, _

_ We regret to inform you of the passing of your cousins the late Mr. and Mrs. Drake of Gotham city. As their son’s only living relative he is to be placed in your custody. Timothy Jackson Drake has a sizable inheritance that he will be unable to access until he turns twenty-one. As his soon to be guardian you will be needed to come get him by July 4th. He is thirteen and will be sent into the Gotham Orphanage until you arrive.  _

Harry stared at the letter before tossing it on the table. He’d asked for a full inquiry of his vaults status and this letter was found. He was appalled at how this was hidden from him along with many other things. He had family other than the Dursleys and the boy probably thought he had abandoned him. It had been three years since he lost his parents. He would be sixteen almost seventeen now. 

Taking a deep breath he sat about writing a letter to the boy. If anything he wanted to apologize for not being there and try to explain if the boy allowed it so. He only hoped the boy had found a loving family. Hoped the boy was safe. Hoped he was happy. Finishing the letter he went to the owlery and sent it off with an owl. Now to wait.


	2. Chapter 1: Letters from an Owl

Tim was tired and had his spoon halfway to his mouth when a loud scream startled him. He jumped up and abandoned his cereal to run to the living room. Dick was hiding behind the couch, Jason was pressed against the wall looking shook, and Damian was standing with his sword pointed at an owl. A golden colored barn owl that looked exhausted. 

He stood in the doorway just as Bruce and Alfred arrived to see what was going on as well. They all stared at the owl. Alfred was the first to speak. “Oh my, this is not something I expected to see after leaving England. A messenger owl.”

It gave a weak squawk before hopping along the coffee table. Once it got to the edge it held out a leg which had a letter tied to it. They all watched Alfred with wide eyes as he approached it and read the letter’s envelope. “It’s addressed to Master Timothy.”

Tim blinked and pointed at himself. “Me?” He asked, walking forward warily. Reaching down he takes the letter. Alfred leaves to get a bowl and some water for the exhausted owl. As he looks the letter over he sees an insignia stamped into the wax seal. He runs his fingers along the paper realizing it was made of parchment. Turning it over he reads the front. _Timothy Drake_. His name was written in golden ink in a fancy script.

Alfred peaks over his shoulder when he returns with the water bowl. He places it down in front of the owl who happily starts drinking. Standing straight he pointed at the insignia. “That’s a Lord’s insignia. The Potter family I believe. Last I remember the family was all murdered leaving the one year old son orphaned.” 

Tim’s eyes widened. A Lord was contacting him? He carefully opened the envelope taking the letter out. It was also written on parchment. The ink was black and crisp. As he read it he felt his legs give out. He crashed to the floor startling the others. He gulped. “Tim?” Bruce asked moving forward.

Tim didn’t dare look away from the letter in fear it would disappear. He sucked in a large gasp of air. “D...Dear Timothy Drake, I am sorry. I only just found the letter deep in a bank vault about your parents. If I had gotten it directly like I should have I'd have come to Gotham in a heartbeat. I don’t know if the lawyers told you about your family but I am your cousin on your mother’s side and through my maternal grandmother. My name is Harry Potter and three years ago I was in an accident. As a result they sent all my mail to my bank vault. I promise you I didn’t abandon you. I never knew I had any other family. The most I can hope for is that you found a loving family where I could not be. It’s entirely up to you if you want to meet. If not that is fine. I am happy to know I have family other than my aunt and cousin. If this letter arrives before your Birthday or after I want to wish you a Happy Seventeenth. The owl’s name is Kimtree. Yes the name is weird. My goson named him when he was two. The name stuck. He’ll wait for a letter if you decide to send one. If not just let him rest and tell him to go home. He’ll make his way back to London. Probably won’t be too happy with me for making him travel to America and back. Poor boy. Even if you decide not to hear from me again I enclosed a picture of myself and Teddy. Little munchkin says hello. Hope you are happy wherever you are. Sincerely, Harry Potter-Black and Teddy Lupin-Black.”

Tim stared at the letter a moment more before reaching inside the envelope again. Withdrawing a picture he gasped. It moved. Standing in the picture was a black haired man with emerald green eyes. He wore glasses, jeans and a band t-shirt. On his hip was a brown haired five year old with brown eyes. They waved at him and the boy’s hair changed to black and his eyes green to match the adult. The adult laughed and hugged the boy closer. It then repeated. 

Tim flipped the photo around to find writing. “Teddy on his fifth birthday. Can’t stop changing his hair and eyes to mine when he wants my attention.” He read aloud and examined the photo. It moved like a video clip but was just on photo paper. “What on earth?”

Alfred chuckled. “That brings back my days in England. Seems this pic was taken three years ago. That would mean that Lord Potter is twenty-two here. Little Harison James Potter has grown into quite the young adult.” He said startling the others. “I babysat the previous Lord Potter at one time. James was a sweet child if a bit wild.” 

Bruce raised an eyebrow at Alfred. “And just what could make pictures move?” 

Alfred smiled. They all felt shivers go down their spines. “Why the magical world that lives hidden within our own, Master Bruce.” Everyone felt their brains short circuit for a moment. Magic world?

Dick leaned over the couch glaring at the owl. “Like Zatara and Zatanna?” The owl screeched at him when he came too close to Tim and Alfred. He scrambled back over the couch. “Evil little creature.” 

Alfred just petted the owl. "Quite different from them I assure you. Think more along the lines of fairy tale wizards and witches. Brooms, cauldrons, pointy hats, spells. Real magicals." They all needed to process this. "I'm sure Kimtree and Lord Potter can wait until tomorrow for your decision." He then walked away with the owl on his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author fact #6: I have two cats.


	3. Chapter 2: Detective at Work

Bruce was running the letter in every scan he could. The batcomputer was searching for any and all information on Harry Potter-Black. The boys, he noticed, were still trying to figure out the moving photo. He couldn’t find much information on a Harry Potter-Black. On a young Harry Potter he found more.

Harry Potter had schooling and papers up until he turned eleven then all forms of schooling vanished along with him. He came back out into the world at seventeen when he was knighted by the queen for helping to take down a terrorist. He lives alone with his godson and runs a little fantasy based shop with children’s stories. 

Dick snorted as he leaned on the back of Bruce’s chair. “He’s a wizard yet he writes children’s stories about wizards. Isn’t his world supposed to be in hiding?” 

He held the picture in his hand. “We still can’t find anything out about it but it’s on a loop. When scanned nothing comes up on it as an anomaly. The machines only see it as a normal picture.” 

There wasn't much on Harry that they could find. Not much at all. Alfred was being tight lipped now. Bruce saw Tim come over slowly. "Tim?" Bruce asked, noticing the slight fidgeting coming from the teen. 

Tim sighed before biting his lip. "I think I want to meet him. On our terms though." He set down a piece of paper. “I compiled a list of what to do and ask him about. We can have him come here so that he’s on our territory. We control the situation. If anything should happen we’d all be able to stop it immediately.” 

Bruce leaned back while looking at the paper. Tim had thought about everything. He thought on it hard. They could do this. He then sat up with an idea. “Send him an invite to the upcoming gala. See if he can handle us when we are at our best dressed.” 

Tim’s eyes widened. “Oh! Good idea. Jason can watch from the rafters. Anything suspicious and he’d notice right away.” He then sprinted off to go grab one of the spare invites and start writing his letter. Tim came back later with his hair sticking up on one side. “The owl started preening me.”

Jason chuckled and moved to check his gun again. He’d been doing so ever since the owl had arrived the day before. It had made him twitchy. “So the gala is when we’ll get to meet your cousin the Lord? He’s hot but the bird was freaky.”

Dick smack the back of Jason’s head. “Behave yourself. You’ll be watching from the rafters. The media still doesn't know you are alive yet so we can’t have you with us on the ground level.” He then leaned over the couch to look at Damian. 

Damian was oddly curled up against Jason’s hip. He’d started doing so two weeks ago when his and Jason’s memories of living with the League of Assassins started returning. Apparently Jason had been there when Damian was a baby and toddler. “I’m excited to see what this Lord Potter is like as well.” Dick said looking at the picture sat on the coffee table once more. “He sounds intriguing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter cause I'm not feeling too well.


	4. Chapter 3: Welcoming Lord Potter-Black

Harry smiled. Kimtree had returned ruffled and angry at him for the long flight. He made sure to spoil the poor bird rotten. Kimtree had pecked and scratched the living tar out of him before finally settling down and allowing Harry to take the letter attached to his leg. Teddy watched and giggled from his high chair. “Think this is funny, do you?” 

Teddy’s eyes widened as Harry pounced on him. Squeals of giggles and laughter rang out as Harry tickled his godson. The letter sat unopened on the table until they were done. Kimtree gave a hoot before heading out the window. He wasn’t needed any longer so he was going to go take a nap. 

Harry settled down at the table to read his mail and eat breakfast. As he fed Teddy magically and buttered his own toast he tossed the fanmail to one side. He never liked those. He'll sort them later. Going through the morning papers was a faster task. The Prophet was spouting a bunch of lies once more about his and Ginny’s ‘big breakup’ which wasn’t big or anything. They decided mutually they just weren’t going to get back together after the war. 

The British Post however was a bit more interesting. It spoke of the upcoming charity gala in Gotham held by Bruce Wayne. He leaned on one hand and read the article stating that all the proceeds were going to be given to the Gotham Children's Hospital to help cancer patients. He smiled. “I should send a check for that. Children are important and I want to help sick children.”

Biting into his toast he picked up Tim’s Letter to him. Using magic to open it so he wouldn’t get crumbs or butter in it he read. “Dear Mr. Potter-Black, I’d like to meet you and get to know you first before anything. I did end up with a loving family so you don’t have to worry. The lawyers left me with an uncle after a while when no one else could be found. That didn’t work out so I was adopted. I was told however that my cousins from England wanted nothing to do with me. I’m sorry to hear that you were in an accident. Hope you are well. Speaking of that my adopted Dad and siblings would like to invite you and Teddy to come visit. There’s an invite to the event being held soon enclosed if you are open to it. You’ll need the card to get in the door. Sincerely Timothy Drake-Wayne.”

Harry blinked and picked up the post once more. He looked at the article on the gala. “Well that’s ironic.” He then cleaned his hands to look at the invite card. “Teddy looks like we are going to Gotham.” Teddy looked up at him from his cereal. 

~~~~~

Harry listened to Teddy babble on about how cool flying in a plane was. He walked them over to baggage claim while still keeping an eye on their surroundings. Grabbing their bags quickly he hoisted Teddy up into his arms. He was getting big and he doubted he’d be able to pack him around on his hip like this for much longer. Teddy was already eight. 

Looking around at the crowds of people he spotted a sign with Harry Black written on it. He waved as he made their way to their MACUSA guide. The man was tall with dyed red hair in dreadlocks. “Welcome to America. I’m Gunderson. I’ve been assigned to take you to headquarters then your hotel.”

Harry shook his hand. “Thanks. Glad to meet you.” He then followed Gunderson to a black car. “When I sent in a request to visit family in Gotham I got weird looks. My boss didn’t want to let me go until I threatened to quit if he didn’t.” They stepped into the car just as Harry spotted reports start swarming the airport.

Once at the MACUSA headquarters he was greeted by one of the top women in charge. “I’m Elaine Burfranks. We’d like to discourage you from using magic while in Gotham. That place is a hotbed of trouble. To be honest the only reason you are being allowed to enter the country let alone Gotham is the fact we need a representative for the magical communities, besides British, to speak with the Justice League. We thought the Saviour of the Wizarding World would be the best option.”

Harry frowned. “And here I thought I would get a vacation for once in my lifetime.” He then switched Teddy who was asleep onto his other hip. “I guess I can do that. It has to be after the Gala though since I'm meeting my family there. As an auror part time, a healer part time, and a store owner in the no-maj world. I took the time to refamiliarize myself with the non magical world. I remember as a kid hearing of the justice league members and meta humans popping up. My uncle hates anything not ‘normal’ so I heard alot about them in a bad light. I’m glad I took the time to familiarize myself with a clear mind.”

The representatives looked confused at his words. He decided to clarify. “I was raised with non magicals who hate magic. They said it was freakish and they said the same about the heroes and metas.” He got horrified looks at his words. 

Mrs. Burfranks sat a paper on the desk. “We’ll contact you when we have a meeting set up with the Justice League. Where exactly will you be staying in Gotham?” She asked as he stood and shook her hand. 

Harry grabbed their bags. “I thank you for meeting me here in Gotham instead of DC where I know your true headquarters are. If you need me I will be staying at the Royal Hotel. Penthouse #2. Floor 48. If I’m not there I'll most likely be at Wayne manor visiting my family there.”

He got shocked looks at his words as he left. He met Gunderson back outside. “Welp, that’s settled. My hotel is the Royal Hotel. You said you were taking us right? If not I’m sure I can find my way.”

Gunderson blushed. “No sir, this way. I’ll take you there and i’ve just been told i’m to be your driver anytime you need one during your stay in Gotham.” 

  
Harry smiled at him. “Great. I was afraid I'd have to take a cab. Not too fond of them truthfully.” Harry slipped back in the car and shrunk his bags wandlessly to avoid having to carry them. Gunderson closed the door with a bow and then they were off. Harry watched the city pass by as he thought of the next day.  _ One more day Timmy. I’m going to meet you tomorrow. _

**Author's Note:**

> Author Fact #5: I an unemployed. I have applied for hundreds of jobs but keep getting denied because I've never had a job before.


End file.
